


In the Clouds

by DollyPop



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Het Relationship, Concerts, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Height Differences, Humor, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyPop/pseuds/DollyPop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Holy crap," she giggled, "I can see our house from here."</p>
<p>Sometimes, Stein's massive height comes in handy. Especially when he and Marie are at a concert and he has shoulders she can sit on to see the stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Clouds

Honestly, he didn’t want to be there in the first place. And he was 76% certain that he just elbowed someone in the temple and was now a murderer and he hoped Marie would remember that it was  _her_  idea to come to the damn concert when she had to visit him in his jail cell. Frankly, he wouldn’t be in this situation to start with if it weren’t for her, considering she was the one who came up to him and asked if he wanted to go.

Of the two of them, no one ever looked at them and assumed that  _Marie_  was the one who loved Metal music.  _He_  would much rather be at home, studying for an Anatomy test and listening to her crack jokes about how she could help with that.

Marie was always his Achilles heel. Which was why he couldn’t say no to her when she bounded up to him, brandishing two concert tickets that she had won in some raffle or other. And he especially couldn’t say no to her when she did that lip biting thing and absentmindedly played with her hair and batted her long eyelashes at him.

He had agreed before he even knew what he was doing, turned to mush in his girlfriend’s (yeah, more like girlfiend’s) hands, like he always did. And he couldn’t even find it in him to be mad because he liked when she was mischievous, knowing exactly what she was dong to him.

He had rubbed off on her. 

In. . .more ways than one, he supposed.

Regardless, he was the one who drove them, parking in some crappy, shady part of town after he went in at least twenty circles trying to find parking he didn’t have to pay for while Marie practically vibrated in the passenger’s seat. He was the one who glared at the bouncer when the man took a look at Marie’s fluffy tutu skirt and her sunflower top and her flowercrown and presumed that she must have been lost and that there was no way she was there to listen to the DeathSkulls. He was the one who had insisted upon holding onto her wrist so she didn’t get lost in the huge, loud, sweaty (unsanitary) crowd, and he was the one who had placed himself directly behind Marie, as her less than imposing height made it easy for people to bump into her or spoil her time. 

Thus, he was flicking out his elbows, taking up all the space his massive 6 foot 10 body would allot so that his ridiculous, wonderful girlfriend could jump around to the beat and sing along without being bothered or having to curse out some simpleton in very angry Swedish.

Stein elbowed some random jerk in the chest and he wasn’t certain if it was a shriek of agony or simply the usual cacophony of a fan’s manic screaming that was the result, but he crowed close to Marie, regardless. He’d gone to concerts, before, albeit with Spirit who had a face that people simply couldn’t help starting mosh pits over, and the last thing Stein wanted was for Marie to get into one of those.

Not because she’d get hurt, but because she’d send at least seven people home in an ambulance and she’d feel terrible for it and she’d pout all night and this was supposed to be a good time for her.

Speaking of, she was jumping up rather high, and Stein’s brows furrowed as he glanced down at the crown of her golden head, hunching over.

“Don’t hurt yourself, Tinkerbell,” he teased, having to come close to her ear as a result, and Marie looked over her shoulder, pouting.

“It isn’t my fault you’re an actual giraffe! I hate being short!” she exclaimed, standing up on the very tips of her 8 inch stilettos. Her flowercrown added another two or so inches to her height, but even with the heels and the headband, she barely clocked in at 5 foot 5. The woman swore up and down she was close to five feet, but last he checked, her medical records indicated that she was legally considered a little person, 4 foot 8 with the straightest posture.

She was cute, but it must have been inconvenient, and Marie frowned when someone taller than her started jumping in front of her. 

Actually, scratch that, everyone in front of her was taller.

"Do you want to go closer to the stage?” he asked, barely heard over the blare of a guitar solo. 

“We’ll never get through,” she replied, peering forward and looking at the dense crowd ahead of her. Stein looked around himself as well, scowling before he elbowed another person out of his personal bubble. He wasn’t going to argue that Marie could probably strongarm her way through a brick wall, and, in fact, he had watched her do so in one of her fighting classes, (he had, embarrassingly, never been more turned on his life) but he wasn’t going to welcome the idea of being crowded in by even more people.

He glanced down at her outfit, taking note of her fluffy skirt, and thought up a plan of action. 

“Fine, then. Up you go.”

“What? Frank-WOAH!” she exclaimed, immediately grasping hold of his arm when he swooped down low and grabbed her around the knees, hoisting her onto one shoulder.

“Frank!” she called out, again, one of her hands finding leverage in his long, shaggy gray hair as she wobbled before he settled her more comfortably on one shoulder, wrapping his arm over one of her thighs so he could hold her skirt down and keep the people around them from catching an eyeful of her. 

“There,” he said, sounding a tad smug as the crowd made extra space for them just in case, some of them marveling at how high up Marie was. He was certain he heard at least one person ask for the same treatment, the girl’s high pitched voice cutting through the singer’s brief pause. “Now you can see.”

Marie was quiet for a moment before she gasped. “Holy crap, I can see our house from here,” she giggled. He smirked, knowing she was exaggerating but pleased that her voice had taken on a cheery, upbeat tone, once again. 

He didn’t really care much for the concert, but Marie was singing along and he could practically feel the joy radiating off of her, and when her hold on his hair loosened so she could caress his face as thanks, well, he was okay with it. 


End file.
